


And it all went downhill

by frustratedpker



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Light Angst, Oneshot, Sad Ending, adapting to a new job, loss of enthousiasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedpker/pseuds/frustratedpker
Summary: Stefan's change of attitude while working in the 00 Chanel and his gradual loss of enthousiasm
Kudos: 7





	And it all went downhill

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be the prologue for a fic about Stefan and Duck Avenger's first encounter, but my interest shifted midway through.  
> If inspiration hits me again I may complete the original idea and post it seperately.

A month had passed since his first day at Chanel 00.

Stefan was now much more used to his job. Takes, scoops, filming, all that he could do now with ease. Not that he was ever incapable of doing so -using _his_ way at least- but he was now accustomed to _their_ way too. Plus, he had zero complains so far -in a place where getting yelled at was the equivalent of “good morning”- and this was definitely a good sign.

He had soon realized that picture quality and artistry weren't exactly what the Chanel was looking for. A good frame, an interesting angle were always overlooked. It was a clear shot of the army's marching tanks in the parade which earned him his first approving look and a gros plan of the screaming victim of a robbery -which he didn't even mean to take- that earned him his first “Bravo”. His supervisor had looked at him as if he was a complete idiot when he had once suggested that they do the filming at an other time of the day so as to take advantage of the atmospheric shadows casted by the buildings.

“But why would we bother with that?”, he had asked confused.

“Nevermind...”, had replied Stefan with a tone of absolute resignation.

So he had given up.

In the beginning, he couldn't help but do always his best. Look for the best angle, crawl to the floor to get the perfect shot, incorporate the light and surroundings to his narration. _He once had been an artist after all_ and old habits don't die so easily. But all this tactic ever got him were the frowning and annoyed scowls of his coworkers who couldn't loose their whole day for the new freak to satisfy his perfectionism.

No matter how hard Stefan tried to convince himself that _the old_ _days_ were over he still awaited a small sign of approval. A nod, a raised eyebrow to one of his shots. Hidden behind his helmet, he closely observed his superiors' expressions while the material was being reviewed and he felt a small crack in his heart each time a shot he was particularly proud of was overlooked or even cut.

In the end he had stopped trying.

And it all went downhill from there...


End file.
